


Celebration Cake

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cake, Celebrations, Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Kindness, Memories, Party, Short, healing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: A lot has been happened since Grizel was brainwashed. So many people visiting, her picking fights with some, and Toshinori learning so many things that happened while he was working as All Might. Things have settled down now. Grizel finally had a new outfit and was starting to do her own thing. That was something Toshinori wanted to celebrate.
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Celebration Cake

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of a cake was suggested on my Tumblr. I thought it was a great idea since I celebrate hitting 50 fics here. Also while food in very important and special to Grizel and Toshinori (as weight lifters/ bodybuilders) it is something that I imagine became very touchy for Toshinori after his injury. This also triggered the concept of the particulars of Grizel's quirk. Since her quirk is found in the root of her hair she can't take it off. IF she had to loss weight she could not to a degree. All of that came together to make this fic.

Toshinori fidgeted at the bakery as he began memorizing the display for what could easily have been an hour. He forgot what it felt like at a bakery. That sweet smell in the warm air, the bright colors seem to be universal, and glass covered displays with extremely detailed treats inside. He had no reason to go in one for a long time. But this was a great reason to go in, today he wants to celebrate. Finally the clerk called his number, showed him the tiny treasure, and boxed it up for him. For once he has a soft smile as he carried the box home.

The universe seemed to be with him today as he made it home quickly without an incident; nothing that required him to change or even endangered the boxed treasure. He released a tense sigh as he set the box on the counter. It was only for a moment though as he redirected his attention to snacks! He must prepare the table and food before the deadline. 

Toshinori was a flurry! He moved between the table, the closest where all the linens were, the flowers he stashed away earlier today, and through kitchen to prepare a little snack for himself to go with the box treat. The box treat was the last gem to be put in place; a highly decorated, very detailed, chocolate cake with golden letters ‘congratulations’ on it was revealed. Toshinori smiled at what he just accomplished. 

Timing was perfect as the door creaked open. Iron Maiden walked in, wearing her newest first original hero outfit. “I’m home,” she said automatically without even looking up. She heard Toshinori shuffle closer. As his feet came into her view she looked up. Her hair began taking her shoes off. She was about to ask him about the grin on his face because he seem like he was ready to burst. 

“Surprise!” Toshinori declared as he ushered to the table. 

Her hands covered her mouth, “Honey.” Grizel almost squealed for several minutes as she looked over everything. Her fingers teased the icing, she smelled the flowers, and smiled at the entire table. “Honey,” she sang as she hugged Toshinori. She snuggled into his chest as she began rocking back and forth. Toshinori got a half smirk as he stroked her back. 

“Honey?” 

“Hum?”

“Why does it say ‘Congratulations’?” Grizel wondered as she looked up at Toshinori’s face. 

Toshinori smiled. “Because you went back to work! With a new outfit and renewed license!” Toshinori declared. Grizel blushed as she covered her mouth. All the recovery, exercises, run-ins with people she had not seen in years, head butting with her Master, and all the other details that just felt like so many caused her to glaze over what actually happened. “Come on! Let’s celebrate,” Toshinori encouraged as he moved her chair out. 

Grizel smiles as she sits down. “You really are going to spoil me tonight, aren’t you?” she teased. Toshinori chuckled. Grizel looked around as her lip twitched. “Sweetie, what about?” Grizel began. 

Toshinori sat down with small tray of food. He smiled as he ran his hand through her hair to cup her cheek. “Don’t worry. I got it covered so we can eat a little bit together,” he replied anticipating her question. 

Grizel’s smile grew. Her hand came over his hand on her face. Her eyes became half closed as a warm soft smile and energy began flowing from her. “Wonderful! We can eat together!” she softly cheered. She kissed his hand before reaching for the cake. 

Toshinori felt his face warm up. He knew she would be excited about the cake but he was not ready for the look on her face; or the look in her eyes that she gave him a moment ago. It had been rough since the brainwashing and his own incident but something about that look in her eyes stirred something in him. It was a sensation he had not felt in a long time. His eyes began to transfix on her face; every detail of how her lips smiled, the glint in her eyes, how her nostrils moved and even the fact that the eyebrow hair twitched in excitement as each bit of cake came close.

A moment began replaying in his mind. It was not that long ago. He had not realized that he finally began being comfortable enough that he took his shirt off around her. She had been staring at his scar for a little bit. He was sure that she was upset about it but just did not want to apologize again. As she began to tear up he cupped her cheek and reassured her that it was ok but she shook her head. What she explained that day has stayed with him. “I am sorry that you were hurt, everything that happened afterwards, and that I was not by your side that day like I was before. But in a way I am relieved,” she began to say as she shook her head. “I know it is weird but I’ve been thinking about it lately. If I had been there I would have tried to take this hit for you. If I did I am sure that the size difference between us would have caused a different result in what would have been my injury. But if I was injuried the same way and had to go through the same surgeries that you did I’m not sure I would have survived. I do know if I could not eat like a lifter and lost weight like you have I would have had to retire back then because I would have to shave my head to lose weight. After a while I probably would have tried shaving my body. But my skin collects the metal I would never be able to remove enough weight. Even if I made it past the surgeries I probably would have died in less than a year because of how my body and quirk works. The only reason we are both here is because you were injured and not me. So I’m sorry but also so thankful because we are both still here,” Grizel said as she cried on his chest. 

The sound of Grizel’s pleasure filled ums brought Toshinori back to reality. She had finished the last bite of cake and was collecting the crumbs with icing. His hand slipped over one of her hands as she continued to clean off her plate. His thumb played with her knuckles for a moment as a smile came across his face. ‘I’ve always like the way your hand feels,’ Toshinori thought to himself as he changed. He leaned in close to Grizel; his nose teased her hair before he left a trail of kisses down her neck. “I never have been able to get as excited as chocolate does,” All Might teased into her ear. 

Grizel gave what sounded like a pouty huff before she put a smear of chocolate on All Might’s cheek. “That is because you are a different kind of sweet,” she rebutted before kissing off the smear. 

The chair topples over as he leaned further on her. All Might caught Grizel in an arm as the other braced them both before hitting the floor. Her hair also cushioned them as well. He locked eyes with her, something was warm but comfortable. Was it sadness or stress in her eyes when she looked at him in this form? Maybe she was just overwhelmed was part of the internal debate All Might always had. Regardless, in either form she looked at him the way she did when they were young again. That sense of warm unyielding love was blooming again. This time, this time he did not want to lose to it. 

Her hands came up to caress both sides of his face. A soft smile came over his lips as his shoulders relaxed. “You were right,” All Might began. His arm tightened around her as the other explored for her hip. “I do want to spoil you,” he said as his forehead came down to touch hers. Grizel smiled as her arms wrapped around him while All Might made his way to their bedroom.


End file.
